The Secret Language of Team 7
by SabakuNatsumi
Summary: Team seven has a language all its own. They may look like they are always annoyed with each other but they are closer than family. NaruSasuSaku. No Likey No Readie.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST THE OC'S AND THE PLOT**

Not many people know one little fact about team 7. This fact is that the team had developed their own type of language after all the years of knowing each other.

To the average person it seemed that Naruto and Sasuke were constantly fighting and insulting the other and Sakura was always pining after Sasuke, while Kakashi was constantly reading his icha icha paradise book.

But to the four members of the team, they had their secret way of communicating. They talked with hnns, insults, and gestures. While they may seem to be at war, the team was ten times closer than the average family. In fact, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in a relationship with eachother and Kakashi was their father figure.

Naruto had grown up with no family, Sasuke had lost his family at the age of seven, and three years ago Sakuras own parents had passed away. With no better option Sasuke had invited the rest of his team to move in with him at the Uchiha Complex.

Now at the age of nine teen, the three of them shared almost everything, a team, a house, a father, a bed, and eachother, but that did not mean that life was easy or without trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parentheses is what the person actually means**

Sakura woke up to the sight of Naruto cuddling his pillow and Sasuke snoring lightly with his mouth wide open.

_"Awe they are so cute in the morning." _Sakura gushed. She sat up as gently as possible as to not wake up her boys and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Just as she was taking off the rest of her clothes and slipping in to the extra large bathtub that could fit five people, Sakura felt four large arms rap around her torso.

"Sasuke-kun, Naru-Baka, are you doing? I thought you guys were still in bed." (Hello Sasu-Kun, Naru-Kun. Would you like to join me?)

"Hnn" (Of course we'll join you Sakura-Hime)

"Stop with the Hnns. Teme!" (I want to sit behind Sakura-Hime!)

"Stop calling Sasuke-kun a teme, baka" (Of course Naru-kun.)

"Hnn"(Naru-kun can I sit behind you?)

"Teme" (Sure)

"Naruto You Baka!" (where are do you think your touching!?")

"What?" (I'm touching you of course)

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" (No. Your touching Sasukes member, while your only touching my boobs. Go lower!)

Kakashi then popped in the window with his infamous orange book.

"Yo. We have a mission a mission today, we meet at the gates at 8" (You boys better get your hands off of my little girl!)

All three of them looked at each other and groaned "Kakashi-Sensei" (Dad!)


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the training ground, the three of them sat on a tree limb.

Sakura was as usual pining over Sasuke, while Naruto was complaining about their sensei's tardy ness. Or so it seemed.

"Why is sensei always so late? We were supposed to meet at 8 and its already 9:30" (Hey Sakura-Hime, Sasu-Kun, do you want to go out to dinner tonight? Maybe we can bring dad.)

"Hnn Dobe" (Sure why not. Lets ask dad when he gets here.)

"Sasuke-kun you're so cool." (Yeah I would love to!)

Right then Kakashi walked up

"Yo" (What would you love to do?)

"Sensei your excuses are getting old. You need some new ones." (Would you like to come with us to dinner, Dad?)

"Gah you guys are still so impolite" (Sure Naruto. Can I bring a guest?)

"And you're still old!" (Yeah who?)

"Brat" (You will find out tonight.)

"Naruto-Baka stop picking on sensei!" (But Dad! You can trust us!)

"Hnn" (Yeah please Dad!)

"Lets get training" (No you will find out tonight!)

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura immediately started training.

"Naruto-Baka don't hurt Sasuke kun!" (Who do you think it is?)

"Sakura-Chaaann. Why is it always Sasuke-kun what about mee? (I don't know but he seems to really want to keep it a secret.)

"Because Sasuke-kun is cool and your not." (Yeah I know right. Lets just train.)


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, the trio had finished training and were getting ready to go when Hinata walked up.

"Naruto-k-kun c-can i-I t-talk to y-y-y-ou?"

Now as much as Naruto may act like it, he is not an idiot. He had found out back at the academy that Hinata had a crush on him but he had hoped it would go away sometime. He still considered her a friend and didn't want to hurt her.

"Sure Hinata, what do you need?" (Sasu-kun, Sakura-Hime, help me. You know she has a crush on me.)

"Sasuke-kun will you go out with me tonight?" (What should we do?)

"Hnn" (I'll figure it out in a minute. Lets see how this plays out.)

Hinata blushed furiously.

"N-naruto-kun. I-I need t-to t-tell y-you some-something."

"What is it Hinata?" (Hurry up guys)

"I-i-I l-like y-you."

"Hnn" (lets just tell her that we're dating)

"Sasuke-kun" (Yeah I guess. I mean we were planning on telling all of our friends sometime)

"Hinata I'm sorry to tell you this but I am already dating the Dobe"

"Y-you a-are?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yes he is and so am I"

The poor girl blushed a deep crimson and looked about ready to pass out.

"I f-feel s-so s-stupid."

"Hinata you did nothing wrong. I like you as a friend even a best-friend but I'm sorry I already have lovers. Can we still be friends?" (Hey lets tell her, Sakura-hime)

"O-of c-course Naruto-k-kun"

Hinata looked a little more relieved that he still liked her even if It was only as a friend.

"And one other thing how do you feel about Kiba?" (That'll be awesome)

"Um i-I guess that m-my feelings run almost…"

"Almost what Hinata" (Hnn I think shes finally figured it out)

"Almost… deeper t-than m-my feelings f-for Naruto"

"That's great Hinata!" (She Dropped The Kun!)

"W-Why?"

"Because Kiba has had a thing for you since the academy"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Hinata!"

Right then Kiba walked up, looking flushed.

"where have you been?" (Hey guys!)

Kiba had learned to speak their language after being close to them for many years.

Hinata looked at team seven and then at Kiba and fainted.

"Ano! Hinata what happened?" (She confessed and you guys told her about your relationship?"

He had also figured out about them quickly after they got together. Since he had super canine smell, he could smell ramen, cherrys, and tomatoes on all three of them.

"Is she alright!" (Yeah and we also told her that you liked her!)

"Yeah" (And what did she say)

"That's good" (Well she said that she likes you more than Naruto!"

Kiba gaped, flushed ready and then passed out right beside his soon to be girlfriend.


End file.
